User blog:NathanJohnson/Basic Timeline
Season 1 "Pilot" Takes place in June. Season 2 Rise of the Villains: Damned If You Do... Takes place a month after All Happy Families Are Alike after after Bruce and Alfred discover Thomas' secret passageway. "Day 1" In a montage new crime lord Oswald Cobblepot has a man executed. Jim is preparing for another day at work. Barbara Kean arrives at Arkham Asylum. What is presumably later that evening, Theo Galavan gives "Zaardon" a mysterious drink. "Day 2" Zaardon causes havoc in the streets of Gotham and Gordon (now demoted to traffic cop) brings him in and Zaardon is shipped off to Arkham. Gordon is fired by Gillian Loeb for "assaulting" a cop. Gordon contemplates doing a favour for Cobblepot to get his job back. After a talk with Bruce, Gordon decides to collect a debt for Cobblepot which results in him killing a gangster. Later that night, Cobblepot and Victor Zsasz break into Loeb's home and threaten him and give him the ultimatum to resign. "Day 3" Loeb is given a farewell party and the newly arrived Theo Galavan is welcomed. At that moment Zaardon collapses in the asylum and releases a knock out gas from his mouth which puts the prisoners to sleep. Theo's sister Tabitha launches an assault on the asylum and kidnaps the prisoners. "Day 4" In the morning a few of the inmates awaken and are given an ultimatum by Galavan. Richard Sionis is killed for turning down the offer, and the others agree to work with Galavan. Bruce gains access to his father's secret lair using an explosive. Following on from "Day 4", at night Theo is shown to have Mayor Aubrey James in his grasp, and requests he phones in that he is "leaving" Gotham City. Rise of the Villains: Knock, Knock "Day 1|Day 5" A day after the breakout at Arkham, the newly proclaimed Maniax kidnap dock workers and drop them off a roof at the Gotham Gazette. Later on back at Galavan's penthouse, Jerome Valeska is appointed leader of the Maniax. They use a fire truck and lead an assault on a school bus full of cheerleaders and attempt to burn it but are stopped by the cops, although many of the members escape and Arnold Dobkins is killed by Tabitha. Later that day Jerome leads an assault on the GCPD killing many cops and murders newly appointed commissioner Sarah Essen. Rise of the Villains: The Last Laugh "Day 1|Day 6" A day after Sarah Essen's murder along with other GCPD officers, the hunt for Jerome begins. Later that evening he along with Barbara hold a gala hostage with the intention of killing Bruce Wayne, but Jerome is betrayed and stabbed in the neck by Theo who makes himself look like a hero. After the horrific events of the evening, several people across the city begin mimicking Jerome's laughter. Rise of the Villains: Strike Force :Takes place around a week after the events of Damned If You Do. "Day 1" A few days pass after Essen's murder, and a newly appointed captain named Nathaniel Barnes arrives at the GCPD. Season 3 Takes place six months after Wrath of the Villains: Transference. Category:Blog posts